


Sweet Tooth

by Randomsmeg



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Chocolate, Dairy Queen porn, Hayfield, Haywire, Ice Cream, M/M, Vanilla, snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomsmeg/pseuds/Randomsmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some dark reasons, Scofield ends up with Haywire at the Dairy Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: English is not my first language, this is unbetaed and I'm no Anais Nin. Native English speakers, sorry for butchering your language. 
> 
> This was written purely out of love for that Haywire character.

*I can give you what you want*.  
*I can make your heart beat short*.  
*I can make you ice cream*  
*We could be a sweet team*  
*Melting in your vice dreams, sport*. 

-Ice Cream, New Young Pony Club

Scofield leans back against the wall. He sucks chocolate sauce off of his fingers, trying to eat somewhat properly, unlike his ex-cell mate, who's gorging himself with vanilla shake and soda. His eyes follow the brightly colored path of a drop of melted strawberry ice cream down his neck.The corner of his lips curl into a mocking smile. He takes in Haywire’s appearance, of course he’s dirty, stained all over, dark locks literally stuck to his face, which is covered in pink ice cream. Scofield can’t stop watching the tall man as he grabs a bottle of chocolate sauce and pumps it madly, groaning as its content spills down his throat, his lips and chin. Scofield stares at the way his Adam apple bobs as he tries to swallow as much of the tick liquid as he can. 

"A bit of a sweet tooth, aren’t you?"

Haywire ignores him in favor of sticking his tongue under the whipped cream machine, getting some of it all over his nose and cheeks.

Back in Chicago, everything always felt cold, the food was tasteless at best and jerking off was not even an option, hell, it had not even been on Scofield’s mind. There was too much escape planning going on, too much gut wrenching stress, anxiety beyond anything he had ever known. Haywire had been a constant obstacle, always leering with those bottomless brown eyes. But now it feels different. It’s a crazy explosion of heat, colors and sweetness happening in front of Scofield’s eyes, the obscene noises coming from the taller guy’s long throat making a perfect soundtrack for it. He wants to participate, to be in the middle of that mess and more so than anything else, he wants sugar coated skin. 

He takes a few steps closer to Haywire and puts a hand on the back of his neck, forcing their eyes to meet. He looks confused, his chocolate covered lips parted. Scofield looks at them and smiles sharply before extending his tongue and licking that lower lip clean, getting some whipped cream on his nose in the process. 

"Wanna fuck me Haywire?"

He sees panic at first in Haywire’s eyes, along with an array of other conflicted emotions, but the wide eyed man quickly calms down and nods, though it almost seems like the meaning of Scofield’s question is lost on him. He opens his mouth and leans closer to Scofield’s face, lapping the whipped cream off of his nose gently. Scofield sneaks his tongue in Haywire’s mouth, then. It’s warm, wet and sweet in there and he doesn't want to stop licking at Haywire’s tongue but the ice cream on his cheeks is dripping down his face, so he has to do something about that. 

He digs his short fingernails in the back of Haywire’s neck to make him lean further down. He extends his tongue again and licks the sweet, creamy liquid off of that sharp cheekbone. It feels cold and Haywire’s skin is burning up, the sensations it provides making Scofield shiver in anticipation. Those big brown eyes flutter shut and Scofield takes a moment to look at his face. Haywire could have been handsome without this demented look in his eyes and that weird as fuck body language. He does look fuckable at that very moment, he’s tall and his features are sharp, and he’s covered in fucking ice cream. After being locked up for so long, that’s everything Scofield asks for.

He unzips Haywire’s coverall and peels it off of him, exposing a lanky body, skin tightly wrapped around bones and long, knotty muscles. He lets his hands rest on narrow hips, lets his clear eyed travel up that body in front of him, thinking Haywire is a huge waste of sexiness. He rolls the coverall just a bit further down and frees the taller man’s cock. It’s big, stiff and it makes Scofield want to suck him off. He just gives it a few slow, hard strokes, studying the expression on Haywire’s face, wondering what’s happening in his brain, in his ribcage, how long it’s going to take for his heart to start speeding up. 

He takes a step back, takes off his sweater and in a second, he’s back against Haywire, clinging to his neck and dragging his tongue up his jaw, his hand sneaking down to wrap itself around Haywire’s thick cock again. 

"You’re going to let me put my penis inside of you?"

Scofield pauses and stops licking Haywire like he’s a gigantic lollipop, smiling mockingly at him, vaguely wishing he would keep his mouth shut. 

"Yes Haywire, that’s one of the ways it works and it’s the one I’m interested in right now."

"Okay."

Haywire swallows hard and tilts his head to kiss Scofield, sneaking his tongue eagerly into his mouth, fingers tracing the patterns on his body. He knows the lines by heart now. They kiss for long minutes, until Scofield is as covered with ice cream and chocolate as Haywire. He moans, his mouth still filled wit Haywire’s tongue when curious fingers unzip his pants and grab his ass unceremoniously. Haywire pushes a startled Scofield away and starts sucking on his own fingers, getting them just slick enough. The sight makes Scofield’s cock twitch. He strokes himself as he watches the obscenely turned on expression on Haywire’s face until he grabs him again and pushes his fingers inside of him, forcing a strangled grown out of his throat. 

They’re pressed tightly together, rutting against each other. Haywire’s fingers are long, masculine, perfect for the job. When they find his sweet spot, Scofield grunts and doesn't waste a second. He wraps a leg around Haywire and fucks himself hard on his fingers, preparing himself for what’s to come. It hurts but he doesn't care, all he wants right now is pleasure, ice cream and more of Haywire’s sweet lower lip between his teeth. He sucks on it until it’s a bit swollen and then starts licking Haywire’s face all over, his hands clutching on his broad shoulders. 

He feels like he’s going to burst into flames, the heat rising fast in such a small space. He thrashes in Haywire’s arms, pressing him harder up against the counter, seeking more. He feels the other’s big, rigid cock pressed against the muscles of his stomach and it drives him wild, making his own cock grow even harder. Usually the craziness in Haywire’s eyes makes him feel uneasy but right now it only makes things even hotter whenever they gazes meet. They don’t get to open their eyes a lot though, busy as they are licking each other’s skin, sucking on each other’s tongue.

« Stop it.»

Haywire removes his finger and Scofield drops down to his knees. He swirls his tongue around the thick head of Haywire’s wet cock, earning a startled groan. He slides as much as he can of his dick into his mouth and sucks him as hard as he can. He isn’t so interested in pleasuring Haywire though, he just want him as slick as possible, as turned on and rock hard as can be. He stands up again and smiles defiantly to Haywire.

It’s all it takes. Haywire yanks his pants down completely, his warm hands grab his hips and manhandle him. He ends up bent over the counter and Haywire doesn’t even wait a second. He enter him and fucks him wildly, making Scofield feel like his legs are going to give, slamming him into the counter and knocking the air out of his lungs. Every single time, his cock rocks his prostate, making Scofield see white spots, making his knees shake. He knows he’s going to come just from that, just from that mad, schizophrenic fuck slamming his cock into his ass. He doesn’t allow himself to scream though, he just grit his teeth and moans quietly he doesn’t want Haywire to know just how much he is affecting him. He bites onto his own hand when he comes, pushing his ass to meet Haywire’s thrusts, arching his back. It doesn’t take long for Haywire to come as well, whimpering as he explodes inside of Scofield. He doesn’t linger, he takes his cock out of him barely seconds after he’s done and Scofield feels his release run down his legs.

Scofield’s eyes widen when he feels Haywire drop down to his knees behind him and feels his tongue slide up his inner thigh and to his ass, licking him clean. He sighs and closes his eyes, losing himself in the sensations, sometimes flinching because his body is way too sensitive for this kind of attention right now. Haywire stops and it takes a minute for Scofield to recollect himself and open his eyes. He looks over his shoulder to find Haywire sitting down on the floor holding the big brown bottle of sauce again. There’s chocolate sauce dripping all over his hand and his licking his palm lazily. He looks up and their eyes meet.

There’s something in Haywire’s eyes, like a moment of clarity and for the first time, Scofield can see an actual human being. It’s not Haywire sitting there on the floor, it’s Charles Patoshik. He knows it won’t last but right this second, he feels guilty for all he’s done to him. 

"You’re going to get rid of me again are you?"

He doesn't find it in himself to lie so he nods as puts his pants up.

"Yeah."

Haywire grits his teeth and curls his arm. There’s no material over his shoulder to clutch, so he scratches his skin, getting chocolate all over himself again. He fights to control his raged breathing. Michael knows it’s time to go and it makes him sick to his stomach. He exhales sharply and puts his sweater back on, forcing his spent body to cooperate even though every single one of his muscles is protesting. He walks out as soon as he’s able to, not looking back, knowing better than to meet Haywire’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time.


End file.
